


Hell Frozen Rain

by Rini (theviolethour)



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Crack Pairing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theviolethour/pseuds/Rini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them wanted to end back up in that town, but they did, & they found each other. — • • Murphy/Heather, complete crack, post-downpour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Frozen Rain

"It is goddamn freezing in here." Murphy rubbed his hands over his forearms and glanced at Heather. "Aren't you cold?"

"Of course I'm cold," Heather snapped back, adding, "dumbass," as an afterthought. Murphy shook his head. This girl was just too much sometimes.

"I've never seen so much snow in Silent Hill." Heather peered out of the ice covered window. "It's like a blizzard out there."

"Last time I was here, it rained all of the time." Murphy knew why, but didn't add that part. He watched Heather as she rubbed her hands together and blew into them.

There was something about this woman that unsettled him, but Murphy couldn't put his finger on it. She looked familiar. He could see the dark brown roots of her dyed blonde hair, the dark circles under her eyes, the worry lines etched on her forehead.

And he had a feeling that her name wasn't really Heather.

"Why don't we sit together and try to get warm?" Murphy suggested.

Heather side-eyed him. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Do you want to freeze to death?"

"Well..." Heather trailed off and turned to him. "Okay. But no funny business." She walked over to where Murphy had sat on the floor and sat beside him. "When do you think the snow will let up?"

Murphy placed his arm around Heather's shoulders. "Soon. I hope."


End file.
